Casual Sex
by CreativeThinker10
Summary: "Sex is simple, love makes it complicated... Why does it have to be complicated?" Huskily she breathed into Makoto's ear, staring up into those blue eyes. Makoto just let go. After all what was wrong with simple? AU: MakotoxAmi, this is rated M for very good reasons my friends. R&R if you would like.
1. Chapter One: Meeting an Old Friend

**Hi, so yeah...  
**

**Warning! This an AU story and very adult content. I mean well...not like MA. But as in many of this will have heavily strong sexual and "adult" like thoughts. This story is something I can see realistically between my many wonderful friends as a growing young adult college person, about to face the real world and dealing with the sting of relationships and new chances of steamy hot affairs.**

**The pairing go as follows: Ami/Makoto and Minako/Rei.**

**The main flow and follow is going to be on Makoto and Ami's plot, while the subplot on Minako and Rei mostly how much? I'm not sure yet...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any of Sailor Moon or the rights to the characters I'm using.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting an Old Friend**

The club was alive with bass dropping music, colorful lights and the sound of young people in their twenties dancing the night away.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the wonderful night. ..Well except for one tall woman it seems, her light brown auburn hair cascaded past her shoulders, her green top clung to her body. The woman seemed to be staring at her phone with a scowl.

Makoto Kino was twenty-three and bitter with her boyfriend.

Or should she say, her ex looking over the last two famous texts.

_I'm sorry_

Followed right after…

_Let's be friends okay?_

She placed her phone back in her back pocket. Looking the time on digital watch it just hit midnight. The club was alive and buzzing with energy. Makoto held onto her Jack and Coke, the American mix drink that bartenders loved to make here.

"This so stupid…maybe I should just become a nun." Makoto sighed, suddenly a woman with long straight blond hair, came in a fury to hug the woman behind, from her neck. Causing Makoto's tall body to bend back and crack a bit in pain.

"Minako-chan!" She huffed in pain, and the woman just smiled and didn't let go.

"I warned you if you look at those dam texts instead of dancing with me and having fun. I was going to inflict pain." She cackled darkly.

"Okay Okay!" She caved the woman let her go and Makoto straightened herself up. The blonde hair girl then proceeded to grab her wrist, dragging the poor Amazon to the center dance floor. The men and women around them dancing around to techno beat hitting their ears. Lights flashing in every direction.

This was so dumb…

But either way, Makoto happily danced with her friend it wasn't until a man came up to Minako tapping her shoulder. The sudden offer of a dance arrived and he was quite attractive. Makoto was waiting for the signature look the raised eyebrow. The pleading hands and the raised finger that said 'one dance', but instead for once Minako put her arms around her friend and smiled.

"Sorry girl's night." Minako responded lifting her leg up and leaning in on Makoto.

"Hmmm I see that's a shame because a pretty young woman would like to dance with your friend." He winked.

Makoto realized he was talking about her.

"I'm sorry tell her I'm not really into women I-"

Makoto stopped herself from finishing what she was saying to see a small woman with pixie short blue hair, step out from behind the man.

She wearing a very nice top that was a 'V' neck cut, a short plaid skirt… Her high heels just helped her toned legs look even nicer. Smokey covered eye's blinked at her.

Of course the small nose and cheekbones stuck out very well to Makoto. Those now contact lens eyes, once held glasses on her nose.

"That's a shame not for your favorite lesbian?" The woman's red painted lips turned up into a small smile.

"Ami Mizuno!?" She shouted happily and broke away from Minako, to pull the small woman into a hug.

The woman turned out to be holding a drink of some kind and some of it spilled a bit onto her arm. Makoto instantly pulled back, looking around as if some magical napkin would fall into her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ami-chan." Makoto rushed into say, not noticing the man grinning and advancing onto her friend behind her.

Minako was waving frantically behind Makoto trying to get her attention, as she was trying to block herself from the man's charm. Ami watched a little amused at the scene playing behind Makoto who was unaware of it.

"Ah no need it's just an accident." She brushed it off, "also I think your friend is signaling you for help."

Makoto turned around to see the very attractive man bat his eyelashes, and Minako froze holding her chest as if she was being struck by his overkill of 'cute guy' charm.

She sighed loudly.

"Minako!" She called and the woman turned away from the man with a relieved look it seemed she wouldn't be able to keep his charms away for much longer.

"This is my old High School friend Ami Mizuno…Ami this is my college friend and roommate Minako Aino." Makoto said introducing them.

"Hiya!" Minako waved to Ami, "Any friend of Mako-chan is a friend of mine!"

Ami smiled at her. "I believe you have met my pre-med friend Louie ," waving over to the man who was flirting with Minako earlier.

"Yo!" He said raising his hand up. Louie looked back over getting more close to Minako from behind putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on lets, let these two catch up…I really want to get to know you more." He said softly. "Such a pretty girl must have an interesting background."

That was straw broke the camel's back. Minako turned around and smiled at the man. Snaking her arms around his neck, getting on her tip toes she showed her quirked smile which meant she was flirting.

"Sure let's see how you move and I'll tell you all you want to know." She then dragged the man by his neck towards the dance floor. Makoto watched as they disappeared.

"Want to grab a table and talk? I'm honestly not in a dancing mood I just wanted him to leave me alone." Ami said out of nowhere sipping her drink which looked like a strawberry daguerre.

"Oh yes please. I'm honestly in the same situation, kind of got dragged out here against my will…" Makoto said.

Ami looked at Makoto and smiled as they walked over to a table that was free. It was a bit away from the dance floor, placed against the wall with two tall stools. The music just became a light sound in the distance. Makoto was relieved cause' she didn't have shout as much.

"Question?"

"Hmm?" Ami sat onto her chair placing her purse and drink on the table.

"Why were you dragged here?" She pressed into her old friend, the woman seemed to close her eyes, cheeks a bit pink from the few drinks she probably already had.

"Oh I broke up with my fiancé…no big deal…"

Makoto's eyebrows shot up. Ami was leaning against the wall on her stool, her cheek resting on her hand, looking at Makoto from the corner of her eye.

"Well okay maybe it was…It happen about a couple months ago still a bit broken up about it." She said holding the drink putting the straw to her mouth taking a sip.

"My friend said we were too young anyways and I needed to live my life. After all I got engaged at twenty who does that?" Ami said softly.

Makoto felt that whatever she was going through, Ami was going through mutually worse or more.

"So what happened with you?" Ami asked.

"Oh well my boyfriend of two years just ended our relationship via text…." Makoto said wishing she had her Jack and Coke she left at the bar.

"Oh that's so stupid on the guy's part he missed out…..hey would you like a drink?" Ami asked looking at her old friend.

Makoto blushed, even though she assumed Ami was being just a good friend, sometimes she always got the faint feeling she was hitting on her.

But she was probably overacting.

A waiter walked by and Ami called them over.

"My friend here would like a drink…" Ami said, turning to Makoto. "What do you like?"

Makoto looked up at the waiter and smiled. "A Jack and Coke please."

The waiter wrote down the order, smiling at them, she walked away towards the bar.

"You know it always worries me how people you are with for such a long time will drop you like that… The end of this season fashion almost." Ami mockingly went on before stirring her straw with the drink.

Makoto frowned and nodded looking over Ami's shoulder to the dance floor. Minako and Ami's friend were getting much closer now pressing their bodies together.

"Heh look at that…." Ami looked at her friend confused as she looked over her shoulder at what Makoto was watching. Makoto could see the smirk on her face.

"They come here to cheer us up and they are the ones getting some action…" Makoto grinned. "Our friends are just horrible."

Ami turned around. "Terrible really…We are just drags to them…sorry I like sitting down in my room and watch re-runs of my soaps."

"Ha-ha and enjoy my ice cream in my giant carton…" Makoto went on to say.

"With my nice soft pajama bottoms…"

"And fluffy slippers…"

"Oh and don't get forget my lovely cat!"

"I don't have one, but tend to have my neighbors a lot in my apartment!"

"Ha-ha really? That's pretty cool."

"The neighbors say he just has a lot of love to give."

Makoto was grinning when suddenly a drink slid on the table, the waiter smiled then walked away.

"I think she likes you." Ami teased.

"Ugh shut up I should tell her I'm straight…" Makoto picking up the drink placing the small black straw into her mouth taking a long sip. She winced at the strong whiskey that hit her mouth. "Did they put a drop of coke in that?"

Ami giggled loudly. "Yeah I taste more alcohol in mine than the cream and strawberries. Also what do you mean straight? What about that girl? That exchange student from your college Mary was her name?"

Makoto shushed her looking around leaning in whispering. "I told you that in confidence! And that's the only one."

"Oh really, what about Chika?"

"I was drunk!"

"And Mitzumi?"

"Okay…I was just curious…."

"How about Ayaka?"

"Fine! fine!" Makoto said throwing up her arms, "I had a wild streak in college I was a LUG! Sue Me!"

Ami just giggled shaking her head, sipping her drink. "LUGs are the best for sex." Ami said looking at her. "Casual sex that is…"

Makoto coughed a bit sputtering her drink.

"Oh my are you okay?"

"Sorry… sorry I just sometimes forget college helps bring out people sometimes."

Ami laughed loudly and Makoto smiled, they sat at their stools catching up about college, graduation, grad programs (medical schools for Ami) and there so far past sex lives.

"Hey Makoto?" Ami said leaning towards her. A small smile on her face, when suddenly a new question arrived. "Ever had friends with benefits?"

"What like a fuck buddy?"

Her friend suddenly blushed and the old high school girl was seen once again for a moment. "Yeah…"

"Uh no, but I dont know if would be fun... yah' know? I have been the other person in a relationship though…until I found out." Makoto flinched realizing that was said out loud and not in her head, she always hated doing that…and hated that she did that. Since she frowns on all sorts of cheating.

"Huh I was too, actually with the person I was engaged too, maybe that's why it ended…" Ami said drifting off, her eyes staring off into the distance. "I never had you know the…other thing…it kind of sounds though…you know? Like fun casual sex, but not one night stands which is not really my style." She went on, looking at her friend smiling.

"Ha-ha like lovers, without all the necessary steps you need to be lovers; Meeting the parents, or friends, or going on dates. Just lots of sex! You need someone though who is very understanding. A friend who feels the same." Makoto said drifting her eyes back towards Ami.

Ami just got quiet and sipped her drink.

* * *

**So! Yeah here you guys go, this is going to be a lengthy chapter series, or it might not be I do not know. Oh and LUG is Lesbian Until Graduation it's a term a lot of lesbians use for straight girls who experiment while away at college with girls. If you guys did not know that. Stay tuned~  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Ever Heard of Knocking?

**Hey so I'm just throwing out this next chapter...-throws to you- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of Sailor Moon none of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ever Heard of Knocking?**

Hours passed, and the club was soon wrapping up. Makoto groaned her forehead pressed against the table top, her head feeling _very_ heavy. Lifting her head up she stared down at her collection of empty glasses, she didn't even remember handing the money over for the drinks.

Very clumsy like, Makoto slipped from her stool to the unsteady floor, that just couldn't stay put. Stupid dumb floor...

Makoto decided to turn her head sharply to the left to test herself on how much she killed her liver. It took about a second before the room followed her.

Oh yeah...her blood must be running on pure alcohol right now.

Walking over to Ami shaking her arm a few times, she got a groaned response. Ami buried her head into her arms.

"Ami come on we need to go, the bar is closing." Makoto pressed leaning into her friend who was more drunk than her.

"Come on, I'll call a cab we need to get back home…" Ami seemed to sit herself up, a lone part of her bangs seemed to stick up in a blue tuff. Makoto had to hold back her laughter causing her to snort.

Ami very carefully tried to stand up only to fall forward and have Makoto catch her.

"Kami-sama! Can you even walk?"

Ami stared at her and started giggling. "I can wobble!"

"Hey guys get out we are closing!" The Dj shouted over the mic, turning on the lights. Both girls shielded their eyes as if they were severally blinded.

They started laughing as on unsteady legs they walked out to the back exit, the bouncer outside stared at them warily. Hopping he wouldn't have to carry them over cave man style to the side walk. He hated dealing with drunken girls like that.

When they finally reached the sidewalk the cool air hit their bare arms. Ami wrapped herself with her arms shuddering.

Makoto saw a nearby taxi and waved to him. The man happily pulled up to the sidewalk rolling down his windows.

"Well how can I help you fine looking women today?" He grinned.

Makoto walked up to the window and tried to act as sober as possible, but her wording was all over the place. "Yes can you take my friend and I too…. address fifteen Juuban St…and?"

"Hmmm twenty-seventh Juuban…"Ami responded

"Huh I never knew live that close?" Makoto said surprised, "we definitely need to hand…out sometime."

"Hand? Do you mean hang?" Ami laughed loudly at her friend's loss of words.

The Taxi driver grinned enjoying these bunch of late night girls. "Well sure I can drive you pretty ladies to your places!" He then leaned back using his long arm he pushed open the passenger door for them, adjusting himself in his driver's seat.

Ami went first sliding onto the black seats and Makoto followed right after, her bare legs hitting the cold leather made her jump. Maybe she picked a bad day to wear her shorts. Ami seemed to pulled her skirt down a bit as well, seemed like she wished she wore pants too.

The taxi driver took one look at the girls in his back view mirror, before driving off onto the street. Makoto looked outside at the city lights when suddenly she felt her phone buzzing pulling it out from her back pocket she saw she had a text message. Pressing a few buttons the text message appeared reading two words.

_"Buttered Popcorn."_

They were sent by her roommate Minako. Makoto snorted suddenly, and had gotten Ami's curiosity, looking over in her direction.

"What?"

"Mmm nothing Minako got your friend to stay at our place for the night who knows what they are doing." Makoto looked at time and seemed surprised that it was three' am. She had work in five hours.

Ami chuckled. "Well I know Louie is normally very respectful, your friend has nothing to worry about."

"It's his safety I'm worried about…" Makoto grinned looking at Ami from the corner of her eyes, even as a hot mess Ami was still very attractive.

Makoto felt very jealous for a moment. Suddenly the taxi came to a halt causing the girls to jerk and slide a bit on their seats. The Taxi driver grinned turning around.

Makoto looked out to see a tall building, with large black gates near the entrance. The building seemed very new, it's balconies overlooked the city lights of Tokyo probably.

What a place to live…

"Well here is twenty seventh Jubban…." The man smiled sweetly suddenly. "Will it be cash or credit?"

"Cash, here since you covered the drinks I'll cover your cab…" Ami opened her purse pulling out a few yen bills handing it over to the man. "That should also include tip use whatever goes over."

"Ami you didn't have too-"

"Shush! Don't even start, we are post broke college students be happy when people do this." Ami turned to her friend and smiled drunk like. Shifting herself Ami opened up her door, slamming it shut as she was able to walk around the cab onto the smooth pavement of the side walk.

Before the Taxi man took off, Makoto heard a slight tap on her window, looking up she noticed it was Ami herself.

Makoto rolled it down and stuck her head out. "What's up?"

"Hmm… can I get your number? I really want to see you again, you know talk I could use some more friends besides the ones I have." Ami smiled slightly looking a little flustered probably from the alcohol.

"Yeah of course…" Makoto responded, Ami handed over her phone. Makoto went into her contacts and typed in her name and number.

"Text me with your name so I know…" Handing back her phone, Ami smiled and nodded.

"You know when you mentioned that whole thing with friends being in _that_ situation, you know the casual sex with friends. I have been thinking?" Ami said, her eyes suddenly drifting off.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I can't help, but slowly warm up to the idea I might see if any of my friends are interested." Ami said looking back Makoto.

"Yeah maybe I'll do the same thing…well! Good luck with that." Makoto smiled, Ami nodded smiling waving to her friend one more time, before the Taxi driver drove off.

"Yeah maybe I'll do that too." Makoto leaned back into her seat looking out of her window.

* * *

Makoto was brushing her teeth fiercely as the time to get to her job, every second ticking on by. She stumbled out of the bathroom her stomach feeling like absolute crap, head pounding.

"Minako!" Makoto shouted, the girl's room cracked open and she stuck her head out.

"Yessss?"

"I'm leaving make sure to lock the _door _this time? Kay?" Makoto grunted pulling on her green vest buttoning it up.

"Of course, Of course!" Minako started closing her door.

"I'm serious! I don't need the robbers to enjoy their newest TV set like last time!" Makoto scowled at her friend.

"Okay!" Minako shouted, closing the door. "See you in a couple of hours…" Suddenly her giggle hit her hears followed by a man's voice chuckling.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she placed the red lip stick that was customary, on her lips she grabbed her car keys and closed the door locking it.

She didn't notice she left her phone and the slight buzz of a text messaging showing up…

* * *

Ami was sitting at her table, a black coffee and large chunk of bread was sitting there waiting for her. A MCAT's text book was placed right in the center with lots of notes and practice test. Ami ran her fingers through her hair.

She wondered when Louie was getting back. Looking over at her phone and notice that Makoto did not respond.

_Well it's early in the morning you idiot she could still be recovering or working or something._

But part Ami felt like she might have scared Makoto off, with her drunk conversation in the Taxi.

She didn't remember most of it, but seemed to be about something along the lines of sex? And friends with benfits.

Did Ami offer herself to Makoto?

Her cheeks inflamed and put her hands through her hair. Kami! She hoped prayed she didn't. In High School Ami had the most massive straight crush a lesbian could have on a woman. And that woman was Makoto.

It did fade away after she began dating and found her ex fiancé, but now she didn't know. Was the crush gone, but the lust still there?

Suddenly a door swung open, and a very tired woman stumbled out holding onto a GER book and American Study aboard programs for business in hands. Glasses askew on her face, violet eyes stared back at the woman, her black hair up in a tight bun.

"Rei did you stay up all night?" Ami asked her friend who sat at the table looking utterly exhausted.

"No…" She dropped down her heavy text book on the table, causing the table to shake and move some of coffee out of Ami's mug which she steadied from the assault. "I fell asleep on my book to have the pages I was studying stuck to my face..."

Sighing she sat down flopping her arms on the table and bending her back stretching almost cat like. "Mmmm how was the club with Urawa-kun?"

"He goes by Louie now." Ami said standing up go fill a glass water as she suddenly felt very thirsty.

"He is still using that dumb alias name?" Rei scoffed.

Ami giggled. "Won't you have to do the same thing?" Opening up a cabinet to take out a glass, walking to the sink.

"If I get the internship…." Rei said rubbing her fingers together. "Besides Rei, is not a hard name to say!"

Ami turned on the faucet and filled her glass up till the water almost ran over of the edge of the glass. Shutting off the tap, she turned back to her friend Rei leaning against the counter taking a few long sips of her drink, before smiling at her.

"Really? I think something like Raye would fit." Ami teased.

"Ugh that sounds sooooo dumb!"

Suddenly the phone rang, and after a few times Rei got up to check the collar I.D, the phone was handing on the white open walls of the apartment right across the small dining room they had. It glowed a bright green as words appeared on the small handheld phone.

"Why do we have this again?" Rei said leaning in to read the numbed

"Because it's professional…" Ami said, walking back to the table.

"Oh…" But the way Rei said it was not the realization, it was long soft and somewhat sad.

"It's her…do you want to answer it?" Rei said worry suddenly went across her face.

Ami's face seemed to lose any carefree look she had earlier. She waved her hand at it, "let it go to voice-mail, I don't feel like talking to her." Ami slid back into her chair. After a few rings it beeped.

_'Hey! You have reached 27, Juuban St. residence; please leave your name, number and the person you are looking for. Cause we are a three housed place!'_ Louie's (Ura's) voice chimed and it then beeped.

"Yeah… hey Ami?" The pretty high feminine voice entered sounding neutral and flat.

"Look…I'm calling because I would like my stuff back. Also you're promise ring you gave me can I just mail that? Actually I just will…" Suddenly her voice had an air of self-righteousness, "also don't say hi to Meena anymore, she is _my _friend not yours and I don't like mixing. Thanks bye!" The phoned beeped and went silent.

"God she is so smug why did you get involved with that? …Ami?" Rei asked turning to her, Ami was holding her coffee mug letting her thumb brush over the porcelain glass.

"Look I'm just going to…you know go get her stuff and mail it." Ami stood up walking towards her room.

"Ami." Rei pressed, but Ami closed her door behind her, and pressed back against the door.

Suddenly anger began to build from her stomach and explode into her chest. Her eyes felt hot.

"A _friend_ is sounding more and more like it would be a good fucking idea." She growled, walking over to closet yanking the door open, she found her ex fiance's university sweater, with a violent tug she slammed it do the ground, as pile grew of more clothes, that _she_ ever wore or borrowed, or gave her.

"Think I might have to go shopping." Ami turning back from the bare empty closet to throw a old wool winter coat in the last of the pile.

* * *

"Makoto are you sure that you can do the bathrooms?" A woman asked staring at Makoto, putting on her coat, a look of concern across her face.

"Yes go get your son from soccer practice…" Makoto said holding the cleaning bucket and plunger in hand.

"Oh you are a saint!" She threw her arms around the taller woman before running off pushing open the chain restaurant's doors to the chilly outside.

Makoto smiled then turned warily to the public restrooms and gulped. There was always something extra disgusting about them.

She decided to check the girls first, she could handle it better. Walking towards it, it was slow during this hour it wasn't exactly 'dinner rush' and the manager received complaints about how disgusting it was during lunch. So he demanded it be clean right away before dinner rush.

But how would that help? It would be messy and disgusting all over again…kami the guy could be just a dick sometimes.

Pushing the door open, she heard a slight moan. Makoto slightly confused wondering if a woman just ate the wrong food. She pushed it open and poked her head in. Looking around, she saw that all the stalls were empty except the lone one at the end, the door was swung open.

No one was here, so maybe she was hearing things. She turned around and put the cleaning sign on the door in case any customers came in to use it.

She decided to open the one right across from her. Pushing it open…

Suddenly a girls surprise scream and a startled guys face swarmed her vision.

Along with the girls legs around the guy's waist his pants…

"Kami! Oh kami-sama! I'm sooo sorry!" She jumped back putting her hands over her eyes, dropping the cleaning bucket.

"Oh my god!" Squealed the girl, as the guy jumped back yanking his pants up buckling them.

To top it off, it was trainee she worked with earlier.

"Don't you knock!" The guy was furious, whatever pale skin he had on his face was now flushed in red anger towards Makoto.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear anything I…" She lowered her hands as the girl was pulling her shirt over herself, the bare breast she saw bouncing earlier, was now covered.

She looked away. Trying to ignore the image popping back in her head. Looking at the red faced angered man.

Oh good it was the manager…her boss.

"Out! Out! Out! Ooooouuuuuutttttt!" He roared pointing to the door.

Makoto did not miss a beat, as she practically sprinted out of there. Her face beat red and flamed up. She decided maybe it would best to get out of work a few hours early

* * *

**A/N: Soooo yeah~ There you go. This chapter did not like me very much as I was looking over it for the past week a lot, oh!**

**An Alias is a name many international students take when they go to an American School as their real name might be confusing. I remember cause one girl named herself Carlos and was very stubborn with keeping that name, "cause' she liked the name." We are friends now ^^! Anyways thanks for reading stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hunger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hunger **

Couple days later, Minako was laughing so hard the beer she was drinking almost came out of her nose.

"Mina-chan please, it's not funny…." Makoto pouted poking her chopstick at her take out. Leaning forward on the living room couch, hunched over it looking even more depressing than before.

"Funny oh my god it's hilarious, they literally put you on call, then mailed your last pay check and fired you! Because you_, you_! Caught your manager! Banging! Wait, Wait for it…. His! Trainee! In the women bathroom stall good show…bravo!" Minako snorted between fits of laughter. "No sorry, you're right it's not funny…" She said between gasp, falling back against their small couch cackling her last sentence. "It's fucking hilarious!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and heard her phone buzz and saw it was a text from Ami-chan. She pressed the reply button and began responding to it, then pressed send. Throwing the phone back down on the couch sofa, glaring over at her roommate.

The sound of old cheesy movie music was going on in the background. Godizall plunged down into the city, claiming his victims.

"Well now I need a new job…" Makoto groaned, "And soon, my savings can only last maybe a few months with bills and everything." Glaring her roommate down with a disapproving stare "Since some of us, depend on their singing career at local bars as fair money."

"Hey I brought like five hundred in a few days ago!" Minako responded putting her hand to her chest looking offended.

"And a hundred went to that club night, you know our _girls _night?" Makoto pressed on, to which Minako flinched.

"Hey hey! I was there! You still had a girl's night you caught up with your old friend…Ami! Right?" Minako said, suddenly picking up her phone reading a text smiling and responding back.

"Louie?" Makoto asked, to which Minako gave her a sly smile.

"He-he mayyybbbeeee." Minako teased closing her cellphone. "He just asked me out for coffee."

"You don't drink coffee…"

"Hush!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and her phone buzzed again Ami sent her funny meme about college loan stress that she responded back too.

Minako watched her and rolled her eyes picking up her beer and taking a sip. "Besides it seems like you and that girl Ami have become bff's practically overnight! Be careful she is a lesbian she might bite!" She then lunged at her friend, lips curled back into a snarl fingers bent like claws.

Makoto leaned to the side a little, looking at her from the corner of her eye. "You have been watching that old Godzilla movie for too long."

"Hey! Don't diss' the classics!" Minako retorted back, picking up her beer bottle realizing it was empty. She got up walking over to the kitchen to open the fridge.

"Hey do you want a beer!?" She shouted across the small apartment.

"Huh?" Makoto called distracted by her phone.

"Beer? Lager? Ale? You know that stuff you make with ethanol, yeast and grains!?" Minako shouted out sarcastically.

"Huh yeah sure! Grab me one!" Makoto responded going back to her phone. "Hey I'm going to hang out with Ami-chan at the mall. She says she needs some retail therapy. You want to tag along!?" Shouting to her friend in the kitchen.

The sound of fridge being closed hit Makoto's ears, as Minako walked back over sitting down she handed Makoto's beer over.

"Huh thanks…uh do you have the bottle opener?" Makoto looked at her friend, holding the sealed bottle in her hand.

"Uhh no, no I do not." Minako said, and then snapped her fingers getting an idea. She grabbed Makoto's bottle and used it to open hers.

With a slight pop her bottle opened and the cap went flying somewhere on the old beat up matted floor. She handed Makoto back hers and patted her shoulder. "Thanks!"

Makoto just stared at her friend for a few moments.

"What?" Minako muffled the beer bottle to her lips. Makoto rolled her eyes and got up to get the opener.

"You officially just been dis-invited!" Makoto shouted from across the room.

Minako propped herself on the couch with her knees, turned around hands up in the air. "What did I do!?"

* * *

Makoto watched as Ami was fishing through a rack of clothes. She seemed very interested or intent on something, but so far had only bought two shirts and a pair of jeans from a different store.

Four hours ago…

"Ah Ami?" Makoto called out hopping to bring the poor girl back to earth.

Ami looked up her glasses falling down on her face a little at the sudden jerk she gave her head.

"Yes Mako-chan?" She smiled.

"You have been looking at that rack for a while now….do you want to just go to a different store or grab something to eat?" Makoto asking looking down at her concerned.

"Oh…um no. I'm not really hungry." Ami said pushing her glasses back onto her face.

"I see um well…okay…" Makoto shoved her hands into her jean pockets rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots

"Oh I'm sorry if you are hungry we can go get some food." Ami said suddenly turning around looking at her friend.

"Oh! It's fine you know it's only been you know since like about seven' am since I ate you know." Makoto responded rubbing the back of her head as her stomach growled, which made her blush.

Ami giggled lightly then looked at her friend. "Well I guess, I did the shopping I really need to do today. So I guess we can stop at a café or something."

Makoto looked at her friend than at the two small bags she had which had the clothes she bought. "Ah its fine. I really don't have the money right now to get food." Should she tell her she was fired from her job?

"Mmmm okay…I can pay?"

"No!" Makoto shouted causing Ami to flinch and some of the customers to look at her from the stir she caused. Makoto blushed pressing her fingers together.

"I mean you don't have to do that…you already took care of the cab I can't start mooching off my friend now can I?'

Ami blinked a few times, but giggled. "Well okay lets go to my place it's a lot closer and I'll make you a sandwich."

"Sandwich… sounds good." Makoto slowly smiled, as they walked out of the store, down the escalator.

Once they hit the outside mall doors, Ami happily pointed to the bus right across the street as she burrowed herself in her coat.

"Look we can catch that bus and get to my place even quicker!" Ami said as the walking light went green and she ran down the walkway, Makoto not far behind.

* * *

Once at the apartment, Ami placed her shopping bags on the couch, walking over to the open Kitchen that was connected to the living room. The entire room seemed like an open loft, than an apartment.

"Hey so what would you liked on your sandwich?" Ami asked her friend placing her coat on the chair and opening up her fridge.

Makoto did not respond.

Ami looked up from the fridge, bags of meats and veggies in her hands. As some condiments were placed in the crook of her arm, Makoto was looking around gawking like it was some strange new place.

"Makoto?"

"Oh huh? Sorry…I was…This is your place!?" Makoto finally was able to say. "It's huge! Is that a flat screen?"

Ami placed the items on the table, before her, walking back to the kitchen to grab the bread and plates.

"Yeah, mind you though I still live with three other people. Our parents help pay for here. Especially Urawa's dad the man has deep pockets." Ami said going through the cabinets and taking out some plates.

"Who?" Makoto asked walking over to table next to the kitchen staring at her friend, as Ami walked back placing the bread and plates down.

"Urawa…you know the guy your friend was flirting with at the club a couple nights ago?" Ami went on turning to the woman. Makoto still very confused as she took out two slices of bread.

Ami face palmed suddenly realizing why. "Louie…I'm sorry Louie! You guys know him by his alias name." She walked back to the kitchen realizing she forgot a knife to spread the condiments.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ami said opening up the cupboards. Pulling down two glasses.

"Uh water is just fine."

"Do you mind from the tap? It has a filter on the faucet."

"No that's fine."

Ami placed the two cups on the counter next to the sink. Suddenly the phone began ringing.

"Do you want to answer that?" Makoto asked from across the room, as Ami turned to look at the phone hanging on the wall across from Makoto.

"No no, it's fine it will go to voice mail." Ami said turning back to what she was doing, after six rings the phone beeped and Louie (Ura's) voice came on and Makoto chuckled.

"Ha-ha that's a pretty funny message." She went back to making her sandwich, as the tone beeped a few times.

"Hey yeah it's me. You still haven't mailed my stuff I don't really want to keep calling…" The voice came to Ami's ears and she froze.

"Huh who's that bitch?" Makoto asked looking over at the phone.

"Look I really don't want to call you. I really don't even like leaving these voice mails just return my-" It was suddenly cut off when Ami ran up and picked up the phone to slam it back down on the receiver.

Why did this woman always have to be a mood kill?

"Ami-chan?" Makoto asked once more.

Ami closed her eyes just wishing she picked up the dam phone, shame on herself for doing that twice.

* * *

Makoto looked at her friend looking down at her unfinished sandwich. Ami stood there staring at the phone back turned. One arm hugging her side the other raised up. Ami turned and walked back to the counter. Makoto realized the other was covering her mouth.

"Ami?" Makoto called as the woman seemed to have her elbows on the counter running her fingers through her hair.

Makoto walked over placing a hand slowly on the woman's shoulder. Ami turned around leaning her back against it, eyes red.

"Sorry…" She laughed wiping her eyes, voice shaking. "You must think I'm a total fool after hearing that… Aren't I just stupid?" Suddenly her lips were pulled in and she shut her eyes tight. Her face got red and more scrunched up and began crying.

Makoto instantly wrapped her arms around her smaller friend pulling her close. Ami broke down and began sobbing against her chest.

"I'm guessing that was your ex fiancé?" Makoto said looking down at her friend who nodded once. Makoto flinched feeling guilty for calling her a bitch.

But she was one, a really bad one.

Ami pushed away slightly, her cheeks stilled wet with tears her face red. She looked up her friend, with her dark blue eyes.

"I feel awful crying in front of you." Ami laughed slightly.

Makoto just touched her cheek with her hand and using her thumb to wipe her tear away. "Don't be, I did my handful of crying over my ex…"

Why was she breaking Ami's personal space so freely?

Maybe she should pull away?

But instead she watched Ami place her hand on the Makoto's holding her cheek. The woman brushed her thumb back and forth on the back of her hand.

Makoto made an involuntary shudder, she hope she hid from her friend.

Because it wasn't from disgust.

It had been long time since she felt intimate. Her ex-boyfriend…they didn't have sex for a few months before the break up. He never seemed into it. There was no passion no love. She realized. If there was sex it was to help him get off.

Cold eyes would look in every direction while he was on top of her, but he never looked in her own. She knew from then, but was too blind or ignorant to see it.

"Ami?" She said softly leaning into her friend.

Ami looked up at her friend, she seemed to drop her small smile. Her eyes seemed to be slightly closing, not in confusion though she seemed to be waiting for something.

Makoto didn't know what it was, but she felt no need to take this slow.

She just needed that physical need…

Lips suddenly met lips.

Ami seemed to tense, but her body relaxed. Pushing her back against the counter.

The kiss turned from one, to two, then three. Soon they lost count and Ami's mouth opened which Makoto followed along as their tongues found each other.

Ami was a _very_ good kisser

Makoto moved her hands to Ami's hips, picking her up a little as Ami placed herself on the counter. Legs around Makoto's upper body, as Makoto leaned into her. The raw need to be close to each other became very intense. Makoto felt one of her hands move up Ami's leg resting on her thigh, the other had fingers entangled in blue hair.

They didn't notice the glass cup teetering at the edge of the counter. Makoto's hand lightly tapped it.

The sound of glass shattering hit Makoto's ears. Eyes flew open, suddenly out of her lusty daze she pushed away and began stammering apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." She seemed frantic backing up, tripping on the floor twisting her body, as she stopped the fall halfway. Landing on her hands the balls of her feet planting onto the ground. Her feet squeaking against the tiled floors, as she got up running to the door yanking it open, grabbing her shoes.

She turned back to Ami to see the woman standing still stunned with everything, her eyes looking down at the shattered glass.

"Sorry! Kami! Ami-chan I'm so sorry!" She closed the door, running down the hallway from the apartment.

What the hell did she just do?

She knew what she did, she kissed her friend because she wanted to get her kinks out.

All she could thing was that she needed some serious therapy, because she had issues.

Serious Issues…

* * *

**A/N: There you go! More to Come hope you all enjoyed~  
**


	4. Chapter Four: An Offer

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Any of Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Offer**

"Hey Mako-chan!" The sound of a door being banged on echoed into the tiny room, just enough to fit a full bed, a nightstand and one single dresser. Shifting around a body began to stir wrapped up in sheets on top of said bed.

One smooth leg stuck, it's lightly tan skinned shown in the small window lighting above the dresser to the left.

"MAKO-CHAN!" The voice shouted again, the banging sounding more intense and frequent.

There was a pause, the body that was stirring seemed to relax.

"Fine…" The voice said giving in, "I'll guess I'll just use to gas stove to make my eggs an…."

The sheets suddenly were thrown off as full on fury. Makoto yanked open the door, to see her roommate there head turned looking towards the Kitchen pondering.

"Don't you dare!? You are not allowed to use anything that could cause our apartment to explode!" Makoto shouted, as the blonde singer turned to her friend and grinned.

"Ah-hah! It worked!" Minako looked at her, she was wearing a mini black dress, eye shadow rested on her upper eye lids, as bright pink lipstick was seen on the upturn frown that became a smile.

Makoto sighed realizing this was the fifth time she fell for this, she rubbed the back of her head. Maybe she should just learn to ignore her?

No that wouldn't be a good idea she was willing to be tricked, in case something really happened.

"Look I came to get you to get ready…." There was a pause as her roommate put her hands on her hips. "My job lost a bartender temporally for maternal leave so there is an opening for a few months. Also there is the chance she might just watch the baby after she is born so…." She went on to say, but Makoto sighed loudly.

"Minako you know how I feel working with people I know outside of work…it doesn't mix well.."

"Look you needed a job right? Well I'm offering so just take it! Besides the bartender is Usagi-chan so it is really no big deal…she has doctor boy now." Minako said leaning in putting a finger to her friend's chest pushing her back a bit into her room.

"Get dressed wear a black shirt and comfy sneakers! It's going to be a long night…Oh! We also have an hour so get ready! Kay? Awesome!" Minako smiled, slamming the door in Makoto's face before the woman could say anything.

Makoto sighed shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose taking a long inhale then exhale looking up at the closed door. There was no pushing and shoving this…

What the hell? She needed the job, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

The small bar was alive by Minako's smooth voice. She had a small stage off to the side a man with a piano in the shadow of the background was playing a soft jazz like melody. The spotlight was on her and fishbowl jar had its own small stool, right next to her it was filling ever so slightly with change and a few bills. The green tinted windows followed the mahogany large doors that were the entrance right across from where Makoto was.

A few tables were near Minako's corner to the left, in the center was the bar which Makoto was currently working at and off to the side of the right were a few more tables dimly lit by yellow netted lamps on the table.

Makoto was cleaning down the bar top with a wet rag as the guy who was training her went out for a smoke.

Stewing in her own thoughts she kept flickering back to the kiss she had a few days ago. Her lips suddenly started to tingle.

After the first two days of frequent texts and calls from the other party that she ignored, her phone finally stopped dancing its vibration dance on her beside nightstand.

She needed to free her thoughts, she looked hopeful from the small bar to see if anyone else would come in. But instead there was just a lone man a bit away from her at the stool, and off to the edge were some young college students laughing loudly and their beer glasses in hands.

Their night was just starting this was a stop to another bar.

Makoto turned away from the bar to throw the cloth back into the cleaning bucket filled with brown water it made a '_sloosh_' sound.

She heard the grunt from the man calling for another shot of sake. Rolling hers eyes she grabbed the bottle and walked over to fill the glass up once again.

* * *

"Ami are you okay? You seemed to be even more in your thoughts even after the engagement was broken off…" Rei said concerned putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Ami turned her head towards her very concerned friend. The small smile on her face the glazed over eyes seem to show more than words ever could. Rei seemed to read Ami so well all the time.

Like she was an open book, maybe the woman was secretly psychic and didn't even know it.

Ami though shook her head and brushed that silly thought away from her mind. "I'm fine Rei-chan I just really haven't had much on the brain… you see my mind decided it was going to leave me for vacation or something…" Ami went off, her friends face had mixed looks of concern and confusion.

"Hey maybe we should stop at a bar or something ease some stress I'll buy you a drink…" Rei pressed slightly very worried now.

Ami walked a few steps ahead and smiled. Looking up at the night sky, the cold air hitting her face she turned to her friend on the sidewalk they were standing on to grin at her.

Rei stared back and smiled as well, but it was shaky and worrisome. People passed by them back and forth in the small city they were visiting.

"Okay Rei-chan just one drink couldn't hurt right?"

Rei smiled as they kept walking onto the sidewalk, her friend kept a few paces up when suddenly they stopped at what looked like an Americanized styled bar. It seemed small and quant. It must draw in a lot of American tourist and exchange students.

Ami also seemed to be interested and pushed through the front doors without saying anything, Rei sighed and followed in tow.

It seemed like the woman was in a dreamlike state.

* * *

The doors, where pushed open and Makoto lifted her head from the bar. She had her chin resting on the back of her hand. She looked up the boredom still evident on her face, she began to say.

"Welcome! Would you guys like something too…waahhhhhh! You!" Makoto suddenly shouted jumping back causing a stir as the few patrons around her looked up. The music was cut off by a sharp sound and Minako jerked her head over to see why Makoto made such a scene and stole her lime light.

Makoto still shell shock, her vision swarmed in on familiar blue eyes with bright green ones.

A shocked Ami Mizuno stood there her mouth open, a girl right beside her dark hair and violet eyes looked at Ami, but then looked in the direction of Makoto.

There was a silence that hanged in the air, mixed with the smell of fish bowl liquor, draft beer and smoke.

Though Ami's shocked expression changed into a furrowed brow and a determined face she stormed over sitting down, placing her purse on the table. "Just give me a shot of the strongest stuff here…_bartender_." The last words seem to seethe a mix look of confusion and anger on the bluenette's face.

The darker haired one, sat next her and with a baffled look, turned to Makoto. "Yeah… uh I'll just have a glass of Sapparo… Dark… please." Violet eye's mind seemed to come into focus now, feeling the very obvious tension that hung in the room at the moment.

Makoto nodded and turned around pulling out a strong bottle of whatever liquor she grabbed. She just knew the strong stuff was placed at the top. It was clear as she poured it in the shot glass.

Grabbing a glass she walked over to the assortment of beer taps and pulled down the Sapparo one nervously fidgeting. She almost had the foam spill over her hands, but luckily she noticed and let go of the tap. She walked over handing the beer to violet eyes and the shot glass to a very annoyed set of blue eyes.

She wondered what on earth to say? Hey sorry for having a make out session with you and then running for the hills. No that was stupid.

Music started up again and Minako's sooth voice was heard once again. Makoto stepped back to turn around.

"Wait Makoto…_san _can we please talk?" She said sternly, Makoto flinched at the "san". She remembered when Ami was angry with her friends back in High School she stopped calling them "chan". This wasn't good.

Guess some habits don't change, Makoto turned back around to see the shot was done and the glass was turned upside down and Ami was pointing to it.

"Two more please…" There seemed be this permanent scowl on her face.

The dark haired one slipped away from Ami grabbing her beer.

"I'm going to go over to the singer and check Mr. Cutie behind the piano you guys can talk..." The girl then took her escape.

Makoto grabbed the bottle then walked back towards Ami with two more shot glasses, placing them down with ease as she poured the drinks into each glass not focusing on Ami's eyes. Rather finding the shot glasses more interesting.

"This must be a very awkward exchange for you…" Ami finally said. Makoto saw one of her slender small hands take the shot glass. Makoto looked up to see her knock it back turning the glass upside down on the table and taking the other.

After the last shot, the woman finally looked up elbows on the table as she placed the last glass upside down with a slight "_tap_".

Makoto fidgeted, her look seemed deadly dangerous even. Finally the pink lips puckered and Ami opened her mouth.

"I want you to tell me why you left me like that after you-"

"Shhh!" Makoto suddenly leaned forward finger pressed against her owns lips, causing Ami to jump back a little in her seat.

But the shocked eyes narrowed into anger in a second. "Oh so I need to keep quiet now? Hey! Everyone! Makoto and I-Hmph!" Makoto cut off Ami's announcement in time before it escaped, hand over the girl's mouth. No one seemed to stir, as the last outburst helped them ignore this one.

"Ami-chan please not here can we talk outside, meet in five?" Makoto asked pleading a little, the woman looked at her from the corner of her eye, and closed them. She pulled the taller woman's hand away.

"Fine your ass better not run off or I will tell everyone here you made out with a lesbian…" Ami eyes narrowed.

"Okay Okay…." She turned over to one of the gentlemen wiping the down his part of the bar table down.

"Hey!" She called, the man looked up eyebrows raised.

"I'm taking my break…is that okay?" Makoto asked, the man looked above checking the time on the small wall clock; He then looked at her and nodded once.

Makoto smiled and looked at Ami. "Outside… in the back… its right around on the left side of this place," The woman stared at her but seemed to understand her directions.

Makoto took a small step back turning around, and then exited out through the employee door. It was placed right near the mixing table behind the bar, as she tugged off her apron throwing it on one of the empty cutting tables, speed walking towards the back door outside avoiding the two chefs in the small kitchen.

* * *

When Makoto stepped out into the chilly air she might have probably thought of maybe investing some time grabbing her coat, because it was freezing!

She turned to head to look up to see Ami appearing around the corner, she took a lot longer than she hoped for.

"Sorry…Rei-chan was wondering why I was leaving. I told her we are old High School friends and had a fight a long time ago we needed to resolve. She didn't seem to buy it but…" Ami walked over to Makoto standing right across the small alleyway pressing her back against the cool brick wall opposite of Makoto. "She let me go anyways."

Makoto was near the stone steps, cigarette butts littered the floor. Next to her was giant green dumpster that reeked of rotten food and vomit. She tried to ignore it leaning against the rickety black railing near the steps.

"No need to apologize…..I'm sorry Ami-chan." She said finally slowly and carefully.

The smaller woman looked at her bewildered. "You are now saying you're sorry? After all the miss calls and texts I sent!? You say you are sorry now!?" Ami stepped forward her eyes had a steely gaze.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." Makoto flinched, a frown evident on her face.

"Makoto! You bitch! You!" Ami swore, as she kicked an empty beer can right next to her. Stale beer went flying out it spraying onto the black paved ground. Makoto stood shocked jaw hanging open. This was so out of character for Ami she must have been really mad.

"You kissed me! Remember! You think after all that bullshit it was nice to have an old friend and with my lousy sac of shit fiance I-!" Suddenly her demeanor changed, she seemed to calm herself down rubbing her temples. "With her…I just needed to have one thing that did not connect to stress in my life, and I thought you might be it…." Ami sadly announced leaning back against the brick wall.

Makoto blinked a few times, guilt showing in her eyes she stepped towards Ami slowly; making sure the girl wasn't waiting to strike, playing the innocent card or something first.

Each step she took carefully. Ami did nothing just looked at the ground staring at her black flats, her denimin blue jeans stained with some of the beer that spilled from the can.

Finally Makoto took a deep breathe placing a hand on Ami's shoulder. The girl looked up, her eyes seemed red she was holding back tears….

Makoto's stomach sank. She felt a whole new low. "Ami… I-" Suddenly her hand was swatted away and Ami stepped towards her and put her arms around her neck. Makoto froze as a blush flushed across her cheeks.

"Makoto-san I'm going to be a bit bold and ask you, why did you kiss me? And did you like it?" Ami asked staring quizzically at her friend. She was a bit on her tip toes Makoto noticed, since she was much taller than the smaller woman.

"I don't know…I…just wanted kiss someone I wanted to feel good I…" Makoto went on closing her eyes.

"So you did like it…" Ami said that not in question, but a statement. Makoto opened her eyes to look at her, but nodded anyways.

"Makoto? Makoto-chan…." Ami's voice got very husky.

Makoto felt the anger change from a hateful tension, to something else…..

She could almost feel the same haze she felt at Ami's apartment.

Suddenly Makoto felt her head being bend down a bit she leaned forward, as the movement caused her body to press close to Ami's, the girls back was pressed against the brick wall. One Makoto's hands reach out for balance. The wall felt firm, rough felt, and cold. Her hand being placed comfortably there.

She felt Ami's hot breath on her ear. The woman leaned close and whispered something.

Makoto listened and her eyes closed slightly as an involuntary shudder escaped.

"Sex is simple Mako-chan, it is a primal need. Love makes it complicated…Why does it have to be complicated?" Huskily she breathed into Makoto's ear.

Staring into those blue eyes Makoto just let go.

"Let's be just be simple people Mako-chan…" Ami purred almost seductively and leaned in for kiss.

Makoto closed her eyes as those soft lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N: Ah Yes! Cliffhanger Bah-Bum! Now I must get over this writers stump and clean up the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed~**


	5. Chapter Five: Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon or The song I will be Using which is Intuition by Jewel the singer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Violet Eyes**

Minako was adjusting the microphone, as her and the piano guy took in the next request for a song. It was an American song, and the notes required a guitar.

The Piano guy got up walking off to come back with a very nice Seagull guitar its fine polished wood glinted in the yellow light. He placed the guitar strap over his shoulder, stepping back on the small stage.

Minako got her mic and his ready . The man stepped up playing a few notes with ease on his fingers. They played magically almost along the neck, the other playing with a pick. The strings began playing a soft melody.

He nodded to her, as Minako looked over at the small audience. One woman in particular was staring at the man seeming to check him out.

But her eyes switched over to focus on Minako, the stare was a little intense. Also she had the most beautiful violet eyes Minako had ever saw.

Shaking her head, Minako had no time to be lost in the good looking woman's gaze focusing back on the song. Piano Guy (or Guitar guy now?) began playing.

She closed her eyes and began singing.

_"I'm just a simple girl…In a high tech digital world…I really try to understand…All the powers that rule this land…"_

Her blue eyes opened and kept drifting to the violet eye girl whose eyelashes fluttered once over those stunning eyes, but drifted down to her drink.

Minako's voice drifted off to outside almost. It seemed to float through the back door towards the back alley.

Two figures in the shadow seemed to be moving, one was against the wall while the other was leaning in. There was slight movement and soft moans that escaped one.

In the dim lighting a blue haired woman was being pinned against a brick wall clutching tightly onto the figures black shirt. Her face flushed eyes closed as she bit her lower lip, to try hold back the few gasp that kept escaping.

_"It's not hard to understand…Just follow this simple plan…."_

Her legs were wrapped around a slender waste that had her pin against that rough wall. The woman's pants were undone a hand down them, that hand belonged to another woman who seemed to have her head tilted to side against the woman's neck. Her brown hair up in a ponytail the end strands of slight curls brushed against the blue haired woman's collar bone.

The auburn haired one pulled back, pressing up against the woman her mouth opened as slight gasps escaped her mouth as well, as her arm seemed move her handing shifting a little inside the other woman's unbutton pants.

"Makoto!" The blue haired girl finally gave out moaning, the fingers inside her were making it hard for her to focus, vision becoming swarmed and dizzy.

_"Follow your heart…Your intuition…It will lead you in the right direction…."_

A Hand was placed over her mouth, as the woman looked up her sultry green eyes staring at her.

"Someone will hear you…Ami-chan keep your voice down." She muttered softly, keeping her hand over the woman's moth. Leaning down kissing the woman's neck.

Back to the bar Minako kept singing, but her stare became focused on the woman. The almost obsession to figure out her name became evident in the back of her mind

_"You look at me, but you're not quite sure. Am I it or could you get more?"_

Outside, Makoto shuddered, she never felt so good pleasing. Ami was right what she said wasn't bad at all this was simple it was primal it was everything she wanted without the worry, the fear, the commitment.

She pressed against the woman feeling her shake her all over, she knew this was sign, her legs squeezed her tighter yanking her close. Makoto was finding it difficult to move her hand, as their bodies pressed together.

_"If you want me let me know…I promise I won't say no…."_

She heard the muffled scream as Ami furiously clawed at her back, her hips rocking on her fingers riding it out.

Makoto felt she would just let go alone from Ami's sudden orgasm.

_"Sell your sin. Just cash in…._"

Drifting back to the bar, Rei and looked at the stage, the man she was looking at earlier. Was jamming on the guitar and seemed not to notice or care as he kept on playing. But that wasn't the focus of her attention anymore… the woman singing seemed to have her grasp.

**"**_If you want me…Don't play games…I promise it won't be in vain…_**_"_ **

The blonder hair, blue eyes beauty sang that line a bit more seductively closing her eyes running her fingers through hair.

Rei quietly lifted her beer to her lips, she felt herself hungrily roaming this woman with her eyes. Whoever she was... she made Rei go back to fleeting feelings she had during university days….

Feelings she thought she got rid of.

The woman kept on singing

_"Follow your heart…Your intuition…It will lead you in the right direction…."_

Outside the girls where now a few inches apart, fixing their the clothes, the taller one helped put the coat the small one was wearing pulling her close. They leaned in and shared deep kiss, before breaking away one walked towards the door, the other walking back onto the main sidewalk.

_"Let go of your mind…Your Intuition…."_

Makoto walked back to the bar, a slightly annoyed bartender pointed to time to tell her she was five minutes late from her break. Makoto shrugged and smiled.

_"Just follow your heart baby…."_

"Sorry bumped into an old friend…." Makoto said with a small secret smile.

The man rolled his eyes and went back to taking care of a drink order.

Makoto looked back over to see Minako seeming more into a American song she had ever seen before….she wondered why?

Was there a cute guy nearby? She scoped the area, and noticed no one was there except the single woman that came in with Ami.

Speak of the devil… Ami came strolling in looking up a small smile on her cheeks seemed a little flushed, walking over to her friend who was staring down at her drink.

Makoto couldn't help, but grin she wanted to hug Ami which was odd. To say thank you…again odd.

She thought back to Ami's words in her ears.

That hot breathe on her ear, the soft sweet voice that sounded husky and seductive in that moment Ami said something Makoto decided not to refuse herself anymore.

Pleasure…Ami promised nothing, but pleasure they did not have to date, they did not have to do anything. All they had to do, all they wanted right now was pleasure and that was what Makoto was offered by the bold woman.

Her mind drifted back to a person snapping their fingers in her face, demanding a drink pronto.

Makoto blushed and apologized as she scurried to find a glass to make the man's drink. Minako's smooth husky voice was finishing up the song.

_"Follow your heart…Your intuition…It will lead you in the right direction._**_"_ **

The guitar playing stopped; as Minako backed away from the microphone, bowing as the sound of some clapping went around the small room.

Handing the drink to the man, she looked to see Ami and her friend, getting up and leaving out the door very quickly. Ami mostly being dragged by the very determined girl whose name was Rei. Ami turned to give her one more fleeting look then pressed her fingers to side of her face, signaling Makoto to call her later.

Makoto smirked as she went back to taking care of drinks, "I just might do that Ami-chan…" She poured together a mixed drink for a patron who called for it.

"I just might do that…"

The drink was not the main focus as some of it bubbled over and spilled onto the mixing table.

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't the most very well detailed sex scene, it was more abstract as that, but I felt it wasn't the full main focus as the instant chemistry between Rei and Minako I was playing with, because it was fun. Also this chapter was giving me issues as I tried the best to flow the song with the scenes *scowls*. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter Six: Baby ShowerShotgun Wedding

**Disclaimer: Do not Own Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Baby Shower and Shotgun Wedding**

The next few days Makoto felt amazing, she was lighter on her feet. Humming and singing tunes while cooking. She didn't even care when Minako forgot to pay the cable which was one of the small things she was in charge of.

Even though Makoto had not seen Ami since that night, every so often there was small text here and there about planning to meet each other. It wasn't under the attention of dating or even sex. Ami still saw Makoto as a friend and after one phone conversation last night. Makoto was filled in a lot of what Ami was doing this past year.

For one the young twenty two year old, was taking the year to study and build up her resume for med school. There were aboard programs in Berlin, Germany and Boston, America that seemed to have her eye. The girl was also fluent in English so she would probably look at Boston first more than Germany.

Makoto felt bad for not keeping in contact with the girl after there first year in college, Makoto was enjoying the freedom of the vast University and so many pickings of boys. Then she met Minako and her new friends and it seemed her High School friends and old life vanished.

Back in those days Ami had confided in Makoto a lot.

Her train of thought was suddenly snapped away as she poked her head out from the kitchen entrance to the sound of the entrance door being slammed open and seeing shoes shoes flying off.

"Oh my god! Makoto-chan my date was horrible! Worst date ever. The guy practically was staring at other girls while we were talking!?" Minako suddenly huffed, a red scarf wrapped around her neck over a black pep coat. Her face seemed red not from the cold, but with anger or even embarrassment?

"Whoa Mina-chan calm down…." Makoto responded stepping out the Kitchen her apron still on as she wiped her hands on it, walking over to very angry blonde haired girl. Whatever was going on inside that brain of hers was nothing good. She was probably already plotting an assassination.

"Calm down? Calm Down!? Never!" She then fell back suddenly swooning turning on her heel, falling onto her back with a 'plop' on their small couch.

"Geez it was just lunch wasn't it? I thought the coffee date went really well…" Makoto said sitting on the arm on the couch,where one of Minako's legs hanged from. The woman wasn't wearing anything special like she did the first time, just a pair of tight jeans and heavy winter coat which was unbutton to show basic white t-shirt.

"It did!" She groaned, shifting her leg, as she rolled over on the couch burring her face in the sofa. "I don't know he just pissed me off today so much, then he was talking to this girl-Ugh! What an asshole!" She screamed, it sounded muffled as she buried herself deeper into the sofa couch.

"Why was he pissing you off all of sudden earlier?" Makoto asked standing up staring at her roommate a little amused. Normally when someone starts making Minako mad before the person does anything…..

Means Minako has her eye on someone else.

"Who are they Mina-chan?" Makoto sang in a telltale voice. Standing up walking back to kitchen.

"Who what?" The singer called out lifting up her head.

"The boy you are hung up on…You only act like this for specific reasons, and all the reasons point to a certain someone.~" She sang the last word to her friend, back in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables.

"I am not!" She huffed, and stormed over to Kitchen poking her head in at the entrance. Makoto noticed amused that she had a very obvious scowl on her face, but her eyes were widen in surprise at what Makoto said.

"Okay, fine then no need to tell me then…" Turning the dial on the small gas stove, cleaning up what was left of the vegetables she didn't need into her hands walking over and throwing them into the trash can.

"What are you cooking?" Minako asked as Makoto crouched down opening up the cabinets under the skin to pull out a large skillet. Looking at her friend.

"I'm making my spicy curry for Usagi-chan, for the baby shower." Makoto said as she threw in some cooking oil, turning around to open up the fridge pulled out a container of overnight seasoned chicken that had been cut up, to walk over opening it, pouring it into the frying pan.

The aroma of spices soon fills the room, and Makoto looked at the corner of her eyes towards Minako who seemed to be practically drooling at the corner of her mouth.

"Hands off till the party okay?" She waved her spatula at her warning, which was helping to slowly cook the chicken and vegetables, mixing them together.

"When is the party?" Minako asked looking at the chef, who turned to her with a surprised look and a raised eyebrow.

"You are kidding? Right?"

"What!?" The blonde hair girl quipped defenses back out, as Makoto turned back to the food sighing loudly shaking her head.

"Tonight it is tonight…" Makoto paused to stir the vegetables and meat, turning back to her friend. "Baka."

Minako gave a look followed by confusion, realization and panic. "Oh…OH! I forgot to get a present for the baby! Do they know if it is a boy a girl?"

"Nope…neutral colors, Usagi hopes it is girl thought. Mamo-kun doesn't seem to mind either." Makoto walked over the rice steamer she had going for a few minutes, turning the gas stove down to a dim fire letting the vegetables and chicken sit.

"Oh well did you get them a present already?" Minako asked nonchalantly. Makoto checked the rice with a spoon not looking up at her roommate.

"No."

"But!"

"No Mina-chan!"

"Come on!"

"No! Get your own present!"

"Fine!" Minako huffed, and disappeared from the entrance way. Makoto heard a shuffle, a door open and slam shut. All in a matter minutes.

Makoto poured the rice into a bowl, looking up hands gripping the counter. "Whoever Minako is obsessed about, must be one attractive man."

* * *

"Really? Just abruptly got up, accused you of flirting with the waiter and stormed off?" The question hanged in the air. As Urawa nodded finally dropping his alias name Louie after much bickering from Rei, he placed his pie in the oven closing it shut taking off his oven mitts.

"Honestly I was so confused I mean coffee went well, and even the night before after the club." Urawa said answering Ami's question as he sat down at the table near the kitchen, they were all sitting at. "I mean the night before went really well…"

"We get it Ura-kun, no need to rub it in our faces." Rei scoffed, hand up in the air cutting him off.

Ami giggled as Urawa grinned at Rei, "awww sorry Rei Rei are you mad? Because it has been a few months since a woman looked your way?"

"I'm not gay!" Rei shouted across the table.

Urawa snorted and shook his head. "Of course not, sorry because I remember you rejecting a handful of men at the University. Oh and that girl that was always in our apartment for the past few months? That was just a _friend_." He snorted making mock quotations with his raised fingers at the last word.

Rei's face flamed up and she slammed her hands on the table, "you are unbelievable! She was just a friend and she was studying with me!"

Ami rolled her eyes at that as well, she remembered walking by her friend's door and hearing sounds that were not at all studying. Of course she would never say that out loud to give Urawa the satisfaction, and have Rei not talk to her for weeks.

Suddenly Ami felt her phone buzz and she took it out to reveal it was Mamoru-sempai on the collar ID. Her heart sunk a little expecting it to be another person. She hit the answer button pressing the phone to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ne? Ami-san? Is that you?"

"Hai Sempai it is." Ami went on to say, putting her chin on the back of her hand. The other two stopped their bickering to look at her listening.

"You don't have to give me that title, you are out of college now Ami-san."

"Old habits die hard sempai. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have survived my internship."

A man's deep chuckled was heard on the other line.

"I remember there was a nasty rumor, you and I were dating. If only they knew your preference."

"If they only knew you would end up with an artist major, who you was four years younger." Ami said teasingly. There was the sound of coughing on the other line. Ami knew the young intern doctor was getting flustered.

Ami couldn't help but smile. She liked his fiance even if it was considered a shotgun wedding, Ami had never met a couple so happy. The woman's carefree attitude and loving nature balanced out his rigid studious manner. Ami had never seen the man so at peace, also Ami would never tell the others, but Mamoru was secretly praying for a little girl like his future wife.

"Speaking of which are you guys still coming down for the Baby shower?" The man's smooth voice went over the phone changing the topic.

"Hai."

"Great see you all in a few hours, ja."

"Ja." Ami said back and the phone line went dead, the others looking at her. Rei finally snorted breaking the silence.

"I can't believe out all of the men, I would expect Urawa-kun over here to be the one in a Shotgun wedding." Rei said aloud, point her thumb over in the man's direction.

"Hey!"

Ami giggled and just placed her phone in her front jean pocket. "It's normally the quiet ones that tend to do things you do not expect." Ami said in a secretive way standing up.

Rei gave her a confused look, but Urawa looked very offended still with what Rei said earlier. Leaning back in his chair arms crossed.

"Sorry just saying my thoughts out loud, I'm going grab my present from my room for the shower." Ami went on turning her back from them, closing the door to her bedroom behind her.

"Wonder who slept with her." Urawa said aloud standing up walking over to the spacious kitchen to check on his pastry.

"No one, I haven't seen Ami with anyone in months that I could think of." Rei said turning to look at Ura who shook his head a grin on his face.

"No there is someone alright I wonder who."

Suddenly the oven dinged.

* * *

"Mina-chan how long are you going to stay mad for?" Makoto said looking at the girl in her passenger seat. They parked in a parking lot that was for the public, across was a small apartment complex some lights in the windows on, while others were off.

"Hmph!" Minako responded crossing her arms as she turned her head from her friend.

Makoto rolled her eyes opened up her car door, as the car began a slight beeping sound. She slammed it shut silencing it. Opening up on the back doors to remove the packaged food and the small yellow gift bag. Intertwining the small string attached into her fingers and as her hands gripped the wrapped food.

"Fine stay here, see if I care what the creepy people in the dark do to you." As she stood up using her foot to nudge the door, swinging it closed. She heard the sound of the care door being swung open abruptly and a red face angry Minako stepping out slamming the door close.

Makoto glanced an annoyed look shaking her head as they crossed the street to the apartments.

Once they stepped off the elevator, they walked down to the small hallway to the room at the end on the left side. After Minako went in to ring the door bell, the door flung open in a fury and a small woman with odango buns on each side, wrapped her arms around the two woman squeezing them tight.

"Mako-chan! Mina-chan! I'm so happy you are here, Mamo-chans friends are nice, but I wanted to see you guys!" The girl wailed.

The girls giggled at their smaller friend who pulled away from them, Makoto looked to see the growing swelling belly Usagi had.

"Eh? Usako-chan how long has been a few weeks? You look huge!" Minako said aloud for Makoto who looked over at her roommate.

Usagi giggled at her friend and nodded. "Seven months next week, Incredible isn't it Mina-chan?"

"I'll say." The blond haired woman smirked hands on her hips.

"Hai! Usako-chan how are you able to even roll out of bed?" Makoto finally entered as the smaller woman looked up offended.

"Ah! Mako-chan do not be like that. I'm as fit as an ox." Usagi then proves the point by putting her legs slightly apart, lifting up her arm and flexing it. Her other hand pulling back the sleeve of her shirt, to show the invisible muscle there. "See!"

Makoto laughed loudly, this woman was quiet the catch. Doctor-kun was quiet lucky to have her.

"Ah Usako." A man's voice suddenly entered. "Let the poor girls in they can't stand out in the hallway forever."

Usagi blushed slightly, shuffling aside holding the door open. Makoto and Minako looked at each other, then at her with a knowing smile. They squeezed themselves past the woman into the apartment.

It was not small, but it wasn't large either. It was quant, the rooms were separate into each room. It seemed to have a western design feel to it. Makoto notice taking off her shoes and putting on some house slippers. Walking over to the small kitchen she placed down the food. Usagi smiled at her, eyes switching over to the food.

"Is that what I think it is?" The pregnant woman grinned shuffling her feet over to the packaged food.

Makoto chuckled at the slight waddle she had now, nodding once. "Yes it is and I have made enough for you and that little person that is tossing about in there." Looking down at the woman's belly pointing to it grinning.

Usagi giggled, "mmm good! She is quiet the little devil always kicking at me in there. She tends to do it more when she hears Daddy's voice." She touched her stomach looking at it lovingly, to the human being growing inside there. A glow began to show on her face, Makoto couldn't help, but smile.

"I thought you guys were not sure if it was a boy or girl and wanted to be surprised?" Makoto asked out loud to her friend.

"I just know." Usagi said looking at her friend with a twinkle in her eyes.

Makoto smiled and nodded, while the friends shared of moment of expecting parenthood a familiar shocked sound. Followed by a chorus of '_You_'! By two people, hit Makoto's ears. Makoto and Usagi looked at each other, then went towards the living room where everyone was to see Minako and familiar man staring at each other mouths hanging open.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Minako shouted.

"I should ask you the same thing!" The man retorted back. Glares where thrown across the room, Makoto could feel the sparks flying. Sighing loudly she walked over, placing her hands on her roommate's shoulders.

"Mina-chan stop it, it obvious he is friends with Mamoru-san." Pulling the girl over to the side, a woman's voice seemed to say the same thing as familiar hand tugged at the mans sweater sleeve guiding him back in his chair.

Makoto's eyes drifted to see none other than Ami, the woman seemed to do the same. Each girls grinned shyly at each other. Makoto felt her eyes drift away lightly from her like she was giddy school girl in Junior High all over again. She pretty much forgot about her friends scene and sat on the couch next to Ami smiling. Even though they were a person apart, the closeness of feeling the woman near her, set Makoto's heart a flutter.

Ami looked at her, and smiled towards her. Suddenly a woman came in and collapsed on the sofa between them it was the raven haired girl from the bar.

Makoto felt her smile turn into a frown, but she shook her head. '_It's not like she is my girlfriend, we are friends. That occasionally will have sex when the need arises. Get a grip Mako!_' She heard the woman Rei was her name? Begin to talk.

"Oy! You two we are not some freshmen college idiots sit down and behave." She threw Urawa a scowling look of disapproval. She then looked at the woman, her look of scolding mixed to that of a shocked one.

Makoto confused looked up to see the fuming blond haired singer turn to the raven haired girl, but her look went from anger to surprise. Blue eyes widening towards the woman. The stare lasted five second until it was broken by Minako, who crossed her arms turning her head away.

"I'm sorry are you my mother?" She retorted.

"I am not, but I feel bad for the woman who is." The woman said snapping out of her trance .

Minako eyes flared as she stomped her foot, arms pressed tightly to her sides. fists clenched. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Whoa! Everyone!" A man shouted, the attention turned to him. He was a tall man with dark hair, his blue eyes looked around at everyone in the room. He had a stoic presence about him, quiet attractive. He had very androgynous features for a man and a slightly square jawline. His blue eyes looked down at the woman holding his arm which was none other than Usagi.

Makoto had to take a moment to see this serious, handsome man. He looked like a doctor.

The man looked up, "can we all just get along. Of course people here were not expecting people, but you are all our dear friends and we wanted a small party with you guys... to celebrate the upcoming arrival of our daughter. So will everyone please _relax_?"

The room grew quiet, but everyone shared a look with each other and nodded.

"Awesome!" Usagi suddenly stepped away from her fiance and clapped her hands together. A big smile on her face.

"Lets eat! I'm starving!"

The serious man seemed to relax and break into a large smile. There was a warm vibe Usagi seemed to rub off on him and everyone else. The others looked at her and each other then broke into huge grins laughing.

Usagi looked around at the sudden laughing group of friends and fiance. A pout growing on her face.

"What? What? Why is everyone laughing! I'm serious I'm hungry! I am feeding for another yah know."

* * *

**A/N: Well? I decided I want to bring everyone together I mean it was about time and I made Mamoru and Usagi the middle party. Also sorry for the slowness of updating this chapter. Break is coming up and I have finals so I won't be posting every day, but I'll try be as soon as I think I can.**


End file.
